Fingiendo Confianza: Código: Infiltrado
by Zakhep Slon
Summary: Un fan promedio de la franquicia aparece en el mundo de Mobius, pero no tiene intenciones totalmente puras. Resulta que admira mucho a Dr. Robotnik y sus proyectos, así que le ayuda en una misión de espionaje interno. Sin embargo, un zorro amarillo le tratará de cambiar la forma de ver el mundo y sus alrededores. ¿Podrá salir victorioso con el Dr. Robotnik?


_Mensaje para los Lectores: Bienvenidos a mi Fanfic de Sonic the Hedgehog. Tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que voy a hacer un fic de esta franquicia, aunque tengan por aclarado que trataré de no decepcionarlos. Esta historia será diferente a las otras que hay, en un sentido de tratar de volver a intentar el efecto "Self-Insert". El resto se los dejaré a ustedes. ¡No se olviden de darme una Review de lo que te pareció la historia cuando termines el capítulo! Sin nada mas que decir, ¡Comencemos!_

**Capítulo 1: Código: Infiltrado**

Al fin esto es algo por lo que me puedo divertir, y de paso saco algo de provecho por ello. No pensé que esto me pasaría a mí, y no a otra persona.

Hoy fui reclutado por el Dr. Ivo Robotnik, un científico que busca derrotar a Sonic y sus amigos, hacer su propio imperio y ser reconocido por sus inventos. Esto no lo veo nada mal, ya que yo también estaría furioso porque algunos animales antropomórficos lo detienen. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, le reconozco como un buen hombre.

Ya sé que es el antagonista de toda la franquicia de Sonic the Hedgehog, pero vamos, el tipo necesita algo de crédito por todo lo que hace. Conozco muchas cosas sobre ellos, fui un fan de los juegos que sacaba SEGA. No al punto de leerme todo sobre ellos, pero me gustaba la información que podía obtener.

Aún tengo en mi cabeza el como pasó todo…

**-Flashback-**

Despertando por lo que sea que haya pasado, me levanto con un ligero gruñido de cansancio del piso.

"Uuuugh… Me duele la cabeza." Dejo mi mano sobre mi cabeza, con un dolor ligero que no se iba. Abriendo mis ojos, le doy un vistazo a mi cuerpo por si tenía algo raro, o si me robaron. "Bueno, sigo intacto y inmaculado."

Al terminar de echarme un vistazo, me doy cuenta de mis alrededores.

El cielo es gris, con un toque de nubosidad esparciéndose. No hay ningún tipo de construcción con cemento, sólo era tierra con un camino hacia algún lugar. Y no habían muchos árboles, sólo una aplanada con algunas rocas y nada especial.

Lo único que era rescatable de todo era un tipo de nave rota que tenía una persona en los esco-

¿¡Espera, qué!?

Había una persona herida entre los escombros, inconsciente y sin nadie para ayudarlo. No pensé dos veces y fui corriendo hacia él. Mientras me acercaba, noté que la nave destruida tenía armamento ofensivo, como si fuera militar, pero algo extraño.

Al completamente llegar hacia él, saqué todos los trozos de metal con la mano algo desesperado, no quería ver a alguien en malas condiciones, y mucho menos dejarlo sin hacer nada.

Aunque me di cuenta que, extrañamente también, tenía una ropa que había visto antes en un juego familiar. En ese momento vi que era realmente el Dr. Ivo Robotnik, derrotado recientemente y recobrando la conciencia.

"¿Esta usted bien, señor?" Le digo mientras me alejo un poco para darle espacio a despertarse.

Eggman tose un poco por seguramente haber inhalado un poco de tierra, y se levanta sin perder tiempo. Limpiándose un poco la ropa, se da vuelta para verme y mirarme fijamente.

Es más alto que yo, siendo que me pasa por aprox 30 centímetros, algo relleno, bigote largo, gafas en su cabeza, y su ropa roja y amarilla correspondiente de él. Es el moderno, a mi vista.

20 segundos de mirarnos a los ojos, él decide hablar primero. "Esta es una sorpresa." Dice mientras se frota la barbilla. "No sabía que habían humanos en Mobius como yo…. Muy interesante."

En respuesta a eso, le contesto "Supongo… Te vi tirado en unos escombros, y fui a ayudarte." mientras me rasco el pelo. "Me llamo Nahuel, ¿Y tú?" Extiendo mi mano para saludarlo.

Me devuelve el saludo, y se presenta también. "Soy el Doctor Ivo Robotnik, realmente me impresiona que esté hablando con otro humano otra vez… Saliendo del tema, ¿Cómo llegaste a Mobius?" Comienza con una mirada pensativa y intrigada.

"Realmente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea." Relato alzando mis brazos y encogiendo mis hombros. "Aparecí aquí sin razón alguna, y me pareció muy raro que no esté en mi casa durmiendo."

El científico suspira del cansancio, y empieza a caminar. "Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto otro día." dice con un tono algo cansado y frustrado.

Al ver que se iba a otro lugar, le exclamo "¡Un momento!" Abruptamente Robotnik para de caminar y me mira con sus gafas azules atentamente. "¿No necesitas algún tipo de ayuda en algo? No tengo a donde ir, y estoy perdido en un lugar en donde no sé absolutamente nada."

_Ja, si claro._

"No, no creo que me puedas-" Eggman se interrumpe a sí mismo, realizado y con algo en mente que me emociona un poco. "Bueno… Creo que me puedes ayudar en algo importante."

_Esto será divertido._

**-Salto de tiempo de una hora-**

Robotnik me llevó a su base para informarme de todo. El diseño era exactamente como el de Sonic X, Un poco de amarillo con un color metálico en el resto del edificio. Se notaba que el doctor sabía lo que hacía, el entorno era todo futurístico con computadoras que al parecer eran centros de control para cada pasillo o piso del lugar.

"Me gusta tu base. Seguro que disfrutas crear cosas, ¿Verdad?" remarco para hacerle un cumplido.

Robotnik me sonríe, y se ríe. "Oh ho ho ho! ¡Claro que sí, Nahuel! Después de todo, estás en lo cierto."

Por una gran puerta, entramos al lugar principal en donde él hace todos sus inventos. Tiene mesas con muchas piezas por todos lados, en orden y con nombre, aunque no me interesaba mucho leerlos. Básicamente un lugar moderno y cómodo para poder crear todo tipo de cosas sin interrupciones.

Eggman anuncia su llegada, diciendo "¡Orbot, Cubot!" y llamando a sus robots compañeros.

Estos inmediatamente llegan y se reportan. "¿Que necesita, doctor?" Dicen al unísono.

"Necesito que traigas comida para mi compañero." Me señala, ordenando a los robots.

_¿Compañero? Se nota que tiene algo planeado para mí._

Orbot, entendiendo, responde "En camino, jefe."

Cubot, por el otro lado… "¡Momento!" se da vuelta, y me dice "¿Con qué quieres tu Sandwich? Tomates, cebollas, queso..." y se pone a nombrar casi todos los ingredientes posibles.

Estaba con una cara de sorprendido, mientras que a Eggman no le daba gracia.

Gruñendo de frustración, grita levantando sus brazos "¡Sólo hazlo!"

Las dos máquinas salen rápidamente de la habitación, dejándonos solamente a los dos, Robotnik y yo.

"Sígueme" Me señala para que vaya con él "Te daré un artefacto para que puedas ayudarme con lo que necesito. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para usarlo, pero nunca salió un momento para usarlo."

Nos acercamos a una mesa como las otras que habían, sólo que esta era diferente.

"Ten, esto te servirá." Me dio el objeto raro y lo dejó en mis manos. Era un tipo de reloj táctil con botones, algo común y corriente realmente.

Viéndolo de cerca, dejé que el Doctor me explique cómo funciona.

"Eso, querido compañero, es un Cambia-apariencias, personalmente le pongo un nombre a mis inventos, pero nunca pensé en este." Robotnik me presenta su invento como si fuera una revolución para la humanidad. "Lo que hace es elegir el aspecto que tú imagines y lo transmite a todo tu cuerpo. Es genial para misiones de espionaje y pasarse por otras personas."

Escuchando eso, ya supe lo que tenía que hacer de antemano, y estaba listo para ello.

**-Flashback End-**

Tengo que hacer una misión de Espionaje interno en la casa de Sonic o Tails para poder obtener información sobre su tecnología y el progreso que llevan. También una misión aparte es ver cuántas Esmeraldas del Caos tienen en su poder, aunque esto es secundario y riesgoso.

Me había dado el dispositivo para que me vea de otra manera, Robotnik logró deducir que la reacción de ellos al ver a un humano sería sospechoso, así que fue algo bueno que planeáramos bien.

Algo que aprecio fue que me entregó un mapa exacto de las casas. Por suerte no estuve demasiado lejos de la base de Eggman y el lugar de en donde desperté, eso me salvó un poco.

Después de darme un poco de tiempo pensando, decidí ir a la casa de Tails, ya que necesitaba información sobre su tecnología, y algo me hacía pensar de que Sonic no tendría mucha.

Mientras me encaminé hacia mi destino, tuve un tiempo a solas con mi mente.

_Me alié con el mayor enemigo de Mobius, y estoy a punto de ir a el hogar de mi personaje favorito, ¡Que bien!_

Siempre me gustó el personaje y su personalidad. Joven mecánico que tiene mucha inteligencia para hacer cosas que ni yo puedo hacer a mi edad. Aun así, tengo que hacer lo que me encomendaron.

Noté que era de noche, algunas nubes se habían ido y probablemente ya no haya riesgo de lluvias.

También noté que ya estaba cerca, así que decidí probar el aparato.

"Veamos cómo era para que funcione esto..." dije concentrado, tocando la pantalla táctil del dispositivo. "Supuestamente por Robotnik, tendría que tocar esto… ¡Tac!, pensar en cómo me quiero ver… y algo más."

Cerré los ojos, identifiqué y visualicé la forma que quería tener.

"_Change my Appearance!_"

Sentí cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo, con eso supe que estaba funcionando. A la vez, miro que noto todo un poco más grande en comparación a antes.

_¡Realmente funcionó!_

Ahora tenía la apariencia de un zorro negro con guantes grises, ojos verdes, zapatillas Adidas para correr azules con blanco y un poco de gris en los bigotes y pecho. Tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años, y se sentía genial.

Estiré mis extremidades y probé un poco de todo. Hablar, caminar, moverse, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Con todo listo, fui a acercarme al lugar.

La casa de Tails es en realidad un tipo de Taller, con un look muy moderno también, o por lo menos de lejos.

Miré todas las entradas que habían mientras estaba atrás de un árbol para que nadie me vea, y no hay forma de entrar por ningún lado.

La única forma de entrar ahí, era que me abran la puerta.

"Maldición… Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé." Me dije algo frustrado, no planeé nada para hacer en estos momentos, pero era entendible.

_A menos que…_ Es una idea algo loca, pero servirá para esto.

**-Salto de tiempo de 10 minutos-**

Al fin, Ahora es momento de ver si resulta.

Me herí intencionalmente para parecer que vine de algo grave.

_Algunos cortes y moretones harán el truco._ Dolió mucho el hacerlo, pero no lo pensé en el momento.

Al verme a un lago cerca, pude ver mi apariencia débil y cruel. Parecía como si me hubiera explotado algo en la cara, o por lo menos que se me cayó un set de cuchillos en el cuerpo. _Quizá exageré un poco…_

Ya que no me podía mover bien, me arrastré hacia la puerta del taller para llamar la atención.

Toqué la puerta 3 veces, me tiré al suelo y esperé a que pase lo inevitable.

_Fwoosh_

Escuché abrirse la puerta algunos segundos después. Todo lo que pude escuchar fue un ruido de sorpresa y preocupación.

"Sonic, que bueno qu- ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Estás despierto?! ¡Responde, chico!" La voz de Tails resonó por todo el terreno, aterrado por mis heridas y preocupado. Su voz era igual de como me lo imaginaba.

De repente, me agarra del suelo, y me carga hacia adentro del taller, cerrándose la puerta sin antes reflejar mi rostro de victoria en mi cara, listo para empezar.

_Esto será divertido. ¡Estoy preparado!_

_Clank_


End file.
